New Friends,Old Enemies,And A Weird Outlook
by Sean P. O'Farrel
Summary: Sean was a dog with a mysterious past.When he meets up with Charlie and friends,will he help them to save the world?Or will things go bad quickly?Rated T for mild language and violance.
1. Chapter 1:Get Outta Town!

_**A/N:I do not own any of the All Dogs Go To Heaven characters,But Sean and friends are mine.**_

_**Chapter 1:Get Outta Town!**_

Sean, a large, jet black dog of unknown decent, was sitting playing cards at his favorite animal-based casino in New York."Ha!I win again!"he yelled,reaching across the table to grab his winnings before cashing out for the night.

A large paw suddenly slammed itself down on the table."I think your cheating."said the owner of said paw,glaring at owner in question was a Golden Retriever, who didn't look very happy.

Sean cleared his throat nervously."Cheating?Who's cheating?We're all pals he-"he stopped in midsentence as he watched an Ace of Hearts flutter from the sleeve of the cloak he had been in the process of putting on.

The Golden Retriever stared at the card,then looked back up at him."You're dead meat,worm."He jumped at Sean from across the dodged him, then ran for the door as the rest of the casino members rose and began to chase after him.

Sean ran as fast as he could, taking alleys, shortcuts, and even swimming to throw the mob of angry dogs off his trail._If I wanted to get chased this much,I woulda been a politician!, _he thought as he stopped to catch his breath. Then, he had an idea._I've been needin' a vacation for a while now._ he thought, and smiled. Then, he raced off towards home, avoiding the mob at every turn.

Sean got home to his large apartment on the west side of New York, and began packing. He told his owner, a small Irish man, to follow his example. "It won't take them that long to figure out where I went,and I don't want to be here when they do!" Sean said,snarling. His owner could understand every word, for some reason that no one had ever figured out, and began packing as well. He was a rich man, so loading took awhile, but, before two hours were up, three vehicles were pulling out of the driveway and speeding away towards the bridge that led west, away from New York and on to San Fransico and a new life.

_**A/N:Sorry this chapter is so short.I originally made it for another site,and I had to use my phone to type it(I,at the time,and being the person I am,having ruined my computer charger,and was unable to use my computer.).Anyways,I hope you enjoy it,and I'll get the rest up soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2:Knock Knock!

_**A/N:See?Told you I'd make it quick!Here it is,Chapter Two!Again,a short chapter to introduce the characters and !**_

_**Chapter 2:Knock Knock!**_

_**San Francisco,4 years later.**_

Charlie B. Barkin woke up, yawned,stretched, then jumped down from the bed he'd fallen asleep on." Mornin', Itch!" He called out. He then followed the scent of bacon, sausage and other breakfast items to the kitchen, where the whole gang was already eating.

Charlie and Itchy were still living in the same apartment they had been living in for the past four years,and now Charlie and Sasha were fact,they had had a date the night before,and had gotten so drunk that Charlie had brought her back to his hadn't gone too far,just some kissing,but he knew he would never hear the end of it.

"Morning, Charlie!" everyone said. "Did you enjoy your date last night?" Itchy asked mischieviously. Charlie's cheeks turned a bright red that said everything. They all burst into laughter, even Charlie. They all sat back down to eat, when there was a sudden knock on the door. Charlie said,"I'll get it." and walked up and opened the door.

_**A/N:Ok,so its a REALLY short kinda hard to improve on a filler chapter.I did my best, next few chapters will be longer.I hope to get them all on here by Tuesday at the !**_


	3. Chapter 3:What's Going On Here!

_**A/N:Just so theres no confusion,I STILL don't own those other IS still mine,though.**_

_**Sean:Hey!**_

_**Its ,here comes a longer chapter,like I !**_

_**Chapter 3:Whats Going On?**_

"So...explain to us again _why_ you're here?" Charlie said. They were all sitting around the dining room table. Sean had taken a seat at the end, politely refusing everything they offered him.

"Well, I'm from New York. My owner and I were run out of town by the crime bosses, and my owner feels we should split up for a while, to cover our tracks. I heard that you guys hated evil and thought maybe you could help me. And I could help out around here too. It has never been said that Sean P. O'Farrel won't pull his weight." Sean said, his thoughts racing. It hadn't been a complete lie, but it wasn't the whole truth, either.

"Interesting story, Sean. Could you excuse us a sec? I need to have a word with my friends." Charlie said, forcing a smile. He pulled everyone over to the corner of the room. " He's obviously a con man, possibly a crimanal. I don't know if we can trust him."

"Charlie, may I remind you of your past?" Sasha said. Charlie shuddered. He hated remembering those days. "But this is different,Sasha. He hasn't experienced what I did."

"If I recall correctly, Charles, no one has." Everyone jumped as Anabelle appeared next to Itchy and Charlie." But that's no reason not to help him. Besides, I get the feeling you'll soon need all the allies you can ,for some reason...he looks familiar." With that, she vanished.

"And a goodbye to you too." Charlie muttered under his breath. He turned back towards the table." Alright, we'll help you, but it won't be cheap."

"As I said earlier, money is no object." Sean said, as he pulled out the money Charlie wanted." Besides, I wouldn't have it any other way." With that, Sean got up and walked out into the cold, rainy, gloomy morning.

"Nice guy, isn't he?" Charlie said as they sat back down to discuss the day.

_**Meanwhile**_

_So, now there's a new player in the game? No matter. He will die as the rest will. Mwahahahahahaha!" The evil figure,cloaked in his blood red robe, continued to laugh, even as he faded into the darkness of the abandoned building_.


	4. Chapter 4:More Help

_**Unfortunatly,its another filler chapter to introduce more characters,as well as Sean's...other may be short,but I'll get longer chapters out quickly.**_

_**Chapter 4:More Help**_

Sean walked slowly down the street, appearing deep in thought. Every once in a while, he would stop and glance around, as if looking for something. He suddenly appeared to decide something, because he stopped, looked around one last time, then rushed across the street, entered a phone booth, put in his money, and started dialing. He tapped his foot impatiently as he listened to the dial tone, then a female answered timidly. "H-h-hello?" Sean smiled. "Hello, Libby. How are you?" "Sean? Where are you? We've been worried _sick_!"Elizabeth, a.k.a Libby, said, almost crying.

"Don't worry. Everythings fine. I'm in San Francisco. I'm safe, and I was hoping you could get everyone else down here?" Sean said gently. He listened for a few more minutes, then nodded. "Ok, see you then." he said, then hung up. He the continued to walk down the street.

"Everythings almost ready. All I need now is-" but just then, a voice called out,"Sean! There you are! Come on. Its time to head home now." Sean gladly followed his owner home. The rest would have to wait.

_**A/N:Well,what could it be that Sean isn't telling them?Who are the other people Sean has invited?Why do I ask so many unanswerable questions?Stay tune and find out!**_


	5. Chapter 5:The Comical Calvelry

_**Here you go,Chapter Five is Coming alive!**_

_**Sean:Your so cheesy,it makes me weezy.**_

_**Libby:Stop your ryhming,lets get climbing!**_

_**What?**_

_**Libby:Nvm...**_

_**Chapter 5:The Comical Calvery!**_

Sean paced the station platform relentlessly, every now and then checking the time,as though impatiently waiting for something. At 8:15 AM, he spotted who he'd been waiting for as they climbed off the train.

He jogged over."_There_ you are! I was worried." he said as he helped them with their bags.

Libby, a somewhat medium sized dog of the same breed as Sean,with a record for helping Sean,her twin brother, said "Don't worry about _us_, worry about you! Your the one who had to run for his life."

Sean laughed. "Me? In _**danger**_? As if! I could vanish if I wanted, completely gone. But you are my friends, and friends stick together!" He shoved the last of their luggage into the back of an indescript black van." Ok,let's go. We might have a bit of trouble,otherwise."

They all climbed into the van, and it speed off, no one even noticing it.

Charlie and friends had just finished off the day, having taken a 'day off' as they called it, to go out on the town.

When they got back to the old abandoned house they lived in, having outgrown the apartment long ago, they found Annabelle waiting for them. "Charles, we have a problem. Apparantly, Belladonna has formed a group to take over the world. All your old enemies have joined, as well as a few you don't know. I don't know how I missed it, but they've amassed an army, and-... Charles, are you ok?" By this time, Charlie had turned ghost white, and collapsed on the floor.

_**Meanwhile...**_

_**"Darn, Annabelle found out. I had better warn Belladona. But this shouldn't derail our plans too much. This time, no one, not even Annabelle, can stop us." The figure inf the blood red cape pulled back his hood, to reveal the head of a cat. He laughed evilly, then turned and jumped off the roof, vanishing into the black of the night.**_

_**A/N:Well,Chapter 5 has come and ,have you all enjoyed it so far?Also,who is this mysterious figure?Why does he want to hurt them so much?And could Belladonna really be the mastermind behind all this?Or has Annabelle missed something?And how could I forget to reread my stories before saying the still lived in the apartments?Stay tuned to find out!**_

_**Sean:Or don' choice.**_

_**Don't tell them that!**_

_**Both:Well,until next time!**_


	6. Chapter 6:A Contract Once Signed

_**Well,here you have it,ladies and 's where you find out Sean's true see who the enemy is,and some action!Well,I'll just...Um...What are you doing?**_

_**Sean:What?**_

_**Where'd you get that popcorn?**_

_**Sean:Vending machine.**_

_**What am I going to do with you,Sean?...**_

_**Chapter 6:A Contract Once Signed...**_

At 9:00 AM the next morning, after a night of unpleasant preperation, there was a knock at the door. When Charlie answered, he found Sean,Libby,and the rest of the gang there.

"Good morning." Sean and Charlie both said, their tones echoing their feelings. "I'm here to draw up the protection contract." Sean said, as pleasantly as he could.

"Look, I'm sorry, but we have some problems of our own to deal with. We can't help anyone right now." Charlie said, also trying to sound pleasant.

"Maybe we could help each other out, then.'To fight alone is to be strong, but to refuse help when it is offered is stupidity.' So, what do you think?"

Charlie thought for a moment. He knew Sean was right, but how could he help? These were _demons_, not mortal enemies. Still... "Alright. But you don't know what your up against."

Charlie lead the others to the former living room, now turned war room, where everyone was beginning to go to 'war' as it were.

"Gentlemen and ladies, welcome to Day 1 of our war."

"You guys look like you need some weapons. I have those. Just tell me what kind you'll need." Sean said, glancing around.

"We use melee weapons, such as sword, axes, maces..." Charlie said.

"Got want a better and more mobile war room? I can get that,too. Just follow me." He got out a cell phone, dialed a few numbers, talked a little, hung up, and began walking down the stairs. Curious, the rest followed him.

_**A/NWell...I need to get to the larger chapter more quickly...Well,anyways,was Charlie right?Does Sean really not know what he's up against?Or does Charlie have Sean pegged all wrong...Until next time,cliff hang!Oh,and please R&R.**_


	7. Chapter 7:The Nightmare

_**A/N:Well,here you go!You get to learn some things about Sean's history!Yay!But,is that good or bad?...You no,I don't own Charlie and friends.**_

_**Chapter 7:The Nightmare.**_

Sean was dreaming. He knew because he'd had this dream before. But it had never been so _vivid_.

_He was running. Away from death, away from tragedy... only to hit the wall of red eyes and sharp teeth again. Then he saw her. His one love. He saw her get gunned down,even as he raced to save her. Then, it all went black._

Sean woke up in a cold sweat. He got up and glanced about._Back here, safe and sound in ol' Army Mobile Command Forward Unit. This thing'll take a tank shell before it see a scratch._ He got up and stretched.

The AMCFU was actually just a quadruple decker RV. It had one level for communication, 2 living areas, and an armory. Coming from the era of the Vietnam war, this unit had seen a lot. Now owned by Sean, it would see a lot more. The only flaw in it was it could not provide its own supplies. It had AC, heating, beds,a kitchen,bathrooms... it had been designed for comfort. It had to have been, for the officers who were stationed in it. It was also almost completely bulletproof.

Sean jumped to the floor, and high tailed it down the stairs. He raced through the door into the cold darkness of midnight.

They had chosen to set up camp in the woods near the Golden Gate Bridge. They had a considerable camp of stuff here, but it was all they could manage. They had everything they needed, the attack would be soon.

Sean walked to the edge of one of the cliffs near the ocean. He began to scan the sky, looking for something. He then lay down on the grass and thought about what he was about to do. _Fighting against demons again... both personal and physical. I'm starting to get tired of this._

He glanced around the clifftop once more, stood up and stretch, allowing giant,feathery wings to gently unfold from his back. With one mighty flap, he pushed into the air, and began to stretch his wings.

He returned shortly before dawn, climbed up the stairs, furled his wings, and went back to sleep as though nothing had ever happened.

_**A/N:Well?Bet you didn't see that coming,huh?R&R,please!**_


	8. Chapter 8:Taking the Fight to the Enemy

_**A/N:Well,here we get to meet some of the !**_

_**Sean:Can I get a sandwhich?**_

_**No!Not right now!Oh,and I'd like to thank Soapy,once again,for letting me use her character Dante.**_

_**Chapter 8:Taking the Fight to the Enemy.**_

Sean awoke to shaking and yelling, as Libby tried to wake him. "Stop shaking me, will you?" he said. Libby stopped, giving him a fierce glare.

"You went 'out' last night, didn't you?" Libby whispered fiercely. She jumped off the bed. Sean knew what she meant. "Yes, I did. I needed to exercise. Is that so wrong?" He jumped off the bed as well, and followed her into the kitchen.

"Morning!" Charlie,Shasha, and Itchy said as they walked in. Dante, one of the 'friends' that Libby had brought with her, remained silent. "Good morning, everyone. Is everything ready?" Sean asked.

"Almost. We've just been waiting for you and your friends to wake up." Charlie said happily.

"Ok, then. Let me get them." Sean raced up the stairs and woke the rest of the group, telling them to head down to the armory to pick their weapons. He then went to the armory himself.

The armory had weapons of every type. Swords, guns, maces, you name it. Sean went to one set in particular. A pair of longswords, black as the night, with specially designed handles. He put these into their sheaths, then stuck them on his back. He also grabbed some daggers, a shortsword, and a mace before racing back up the stairs to the others.

"Ok, we're ready now. Let's go." He said, as Dante came up the stairs, carrying a similar set of weapons.

"We're going downtown. Our information leads us to believe that we'll find our fight begins there." As the RV started up, Sean walked up behind Charlie. " I have a _bad_ feeling about this..."

_**A/N:I know,short It'll get longer the farther we go...I ...'Til next time!And now you can get the sandwhich,Sean.**_

_**Sean:I feel like pie now.**_

_***Eye twitch***_


	9. Chapter 9:The Weird Outlook of Sean P O

_**A/N:Well,here's where we meet one of the some action,bear with me here,and we might just have enough to say I did an ok job for my first story on here!**_

_**Chapter 9:The Weird Outlook Of Sean P. O'Farrel.**_

"This doesn't look too good..." Charlie said. They were in an alley in front of an old abandoned tavern/brewery. Standing in the doorway of the tavern, and the only entrance to the place, were 4 large Dobermans, with a patrol of an extra 8 in the tavern itself. Adding to that were 2 state of the art security cameras, 2 machine gun posts with heavy machine guns, and a manual alarm that the guards could activate should they get attacked.

"Wow...these people sure know how to feel safe." Sean said. "Yeah, dey's sure do, boss." Dante said.

Well,like I always say,the more paranoid you are,the easier it make my , anyone got any ideas?" he asked. Everyone just shook their heads, amazed that he could keep such a clear head at a time like this.

"Ok, here's what we'll do..."

5 mintutes later, everyone was ready to go. Libby,Dante, and Rueban, a large German Sheperd from down south, snuck up to the guards and slit their throats before slipping back into the shadows. Then, when 4 more guards came out to see why the others were 'asleep' on the job, Sean,Charlie, and the rest of the gang charged out and killed them.

"Great work. Only 4 more guards left... I hope."Charlie said.

As they entered the building, an erie silence fell over the group. Sean drew his swords, more for reassurance then anything else.

They found and killed the last of the guards quickly. Then, they began their search of the tavern.

About an hour later, having found nothing of interest, the group prepared to enter the brewery. "Is everyone ready?" Sean asked. When everyone answered yes, he threw open the door, drawing his swords in the same motion.

The first thing you notice when you get into most places filled with metal machinary is that it is ice cold unless the machines are running. Not here. It was _hot_! And everything was red! Not painted, but lit by flame!

That was all our heroes were able to notice before the demons attacked. Small, firey, and devilishly clever,imps are very hard to deal with. And imps were the demons of the day. These imps were tall for their kind, about 4 feet, had small horns, and sharp teeth. They wore plate mail armor, and had short swords or axes for weapons.

Sean grinned."30? Just 30? Not much of a welcoming party." He prepared his swords. "You got dat right,Mr. Boss,man!" Dante said, grinning, as he prepared to fight off the attacking imps.

The imps stopped about 5 feet from the dogs, forming a semicircle around them. Then... _"Hello, Charlie! Its been a while, hasn't it? Ever since you foiled my plans to take over heaven, I've been waiting for a chance to see you again."_ a deep voice purred from above their heads.

_**A/N:Sean:*Gasp!Who could it be?**_

_**Well,you already know,but don't tell them.I like some cliff hanger endings every now and next time!**_


	10. Chapter 10:Can Never Be Broken

_**A/N: Well, here it is! Chapter 10!**_

_**Sean: Yay!**_

_**Chapter 10: … Can Never Be Broken.**_

The murderous feline Red stared down at the group with a smug smile on his face. He jumped down into the middle of the semi-circle, with the horde of imps behind him. The horde was growing as more demons gathered around, smiling and laughing at the inevitable battle about to take place.

"I see you've brought your old friends... and some new ones as well!" Red chuckled as he circled them in a predatory fashion, passing _through_ the walls to circle behind them, and vice versa. He stopped in front of Sean."And who would you be? A new friend? An old associate?" With each new word, he would take a step, pacing around Sean, sizing him up.

Sean was frozen in place. It felt like an _enormous_ amount of pressure was holding him still. Then, as he stood and thought, he had an idea. "Look out! Flash flood!"

Red glanced behind him. It only took a moment, but it was enough to break the spell holding them in place. Charlie lunged at Red, but Red just swiped outstretched claws. Charlie leapt back, but not fast enough to avoid getting claw marks across his chest.

Red threw a blast of energy at them, knocking Charlie, Sasha, Itchy, Bess, and Sean's friends down. Sean jumped just in time to avoid being hit. He lunged at Red, knocking him over, then hit the floor and rolled, grabbed a dagger, and threw it when he stopped.

Had Red still been where he had stood only moments before, he would have been impaled by the dagger. But, having seen Sean grab the dagger, he hadn't stood back up, but rolled nearer to the imps. Dante rushed at him, chopping downwards with both swords. Red jumped up, avoiding both swings by inches. Dante followed through by launching forward, using his swords to launch off with, and taking them with him when he passed.

Red landed and spun, racing into the horde of demons. "This isn't over! Demons! [b][i]Attack[/i][/b]!"

All at once, the horde rushed forward. "Form a semi circle around the door and back that way slowly!" Charlie and Sean both yelled. Everyone did as they said, with Sean and Charlie at point. Libby was to Sean's left, Sasha to Charlie's right, and everyone else fanning out from there.

Hacking and slashing, they held off wave after wave of demons, backing slowly towards the door to the tavern. Reaching the door, Charlie and Sasha directed who went through to safety. Sean was the last one through. He slammed the door shut in the face of the demon who tried to follow him, and, after locking and barricading the door, ran after the others, who were already outside.

"That went well." Sean said. A weak round of laughter emitted from the panting dogs. Then, suddenly, a cruel laugh emitted from the top of the building, sending everyone into silence.

"Hello, brother!" bellowed the black dog on the roof of the building.

_Farren had been watching his brother and the others for some time now. Now that they were out in the open and exhausted, he guessed it was a good a time as any to reveal himself."Hello, brother!" he bellowed._

_**A/N:See?I told you a longer chapter was coming!**_


	11. Chapter 11:An Interesting Story

_**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Yay!**_

_**Chapter 11: An Interesting Story.**_

Upon seeing his brother, Sean immediately spread his wings and launched into the air. He charged his brother, who grew large, black leathery wings and launched into the air as well, dodging Sean's charge effortlessly.

"Is that really the best you can do?" Farren bellowed, laughing. He didn't laugh long though.

The bite wasn't deep, but it hurt."_**You! You killed her! You killed Bre! And now, you dare to attack ME?After what you did?"**_

Sean was angry. He almost never yelled. But by the look in his eyes, it wouldn't be wise to stop him now. He was going to kill Farren...no matter the cost.

Farren wasn't stupid. He saw what was about to happen. "Don't worry, we'll meet again, brother!" he called back as he flew away.

Sean was about to fly after him, but Libby, who had spread her wings as well, smacked him over the head with her wooden club she carried, just in case.

The wall of red eyes and teeth consumed her body. A sharp pain bloomed in the back of his skull... total darkness.

Voices...a massive headache...confusion...

Sean awoke to find everyone staring at him." How long?" He asked, not even bothering to try to sound polite.

"3 days." Libby said. "When is this going to end?" she wailed. Sean grimaced. Screaming didn't help him. And he wasn't in the best of moods, anyway. "Shut it! I'm trying to think!" He snarled.

Libby was startled into silence. She had _never_ seen her brother like this.

Sean thought about things for a moment. Then, with a grim and determined look, he said, "It's more than likely that our problems are one and the same, Charlie. So, are you in? If not, then leave."

Charlie agreed, and Sean turned his attention to Libby." Summon the others. I want them here as soon as possible. Tell them to fly. Now." He added. Libby ran out. "Dante, you're with me. The rest of you, go and get the other vehicles we'll need. I have a feeling that we're about to have either a shoot out at the O.K. Corral, or the Alamo, all over again. Until then, we're moving to a place on the mainland. Complete with a parking garage and everything.

"Now wait just a minute here. I want an explanation as to what the heck just happened 2 days ago! What's going on here?" Charlie stepped forward.

Sean narrowed his eyes, then sighed. "I suppose you deserve one. Where to begin? Well, first of all, yes, I am an unnatural creature. I am the Angel of Death for dogs, normally, although it didn't start that way..."


	12. Chapter 12:Blood Bath City

_**A/N: Alright, here it is! The final chapter! This one is so long; I have to split it up. Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 12: Blood Bath City**_

Silence reigned as everyone listened to Sean's story. If you heard it the way he told it, you would cry and laugh right along with them, but Sean's voice still held their attention, through the laughter and tears. And, when the story was finished, you wouldn't have been able to control yourself. You'd feel so sad... especially for Sean.

"Wow..." was all Charlie could say. Then they all stood up and left to relieve the tension. Sean was all alone. A single tear dropped from his eye, but he heard the door close, all the same.

He went down to the training area to work and get his mind off the matter.

The skies over San Francisco darkened with thunderclouds...and the forms of thousands of winged dogs. To most, they were just small birds, but, to the trained observer, they were an army...

Libby had accomplished her part. She spread her wings and flew off, not towards Sean and the RV, but towards New York and her old life. Sean doesn't need me anymore, she thought.

_The messenger raced through the deserted corridors to Farren's and Belladonna's door. He knocked, waited for permission, and then entered." We have a problem." He described the scene outside and managed one step towards the door before being vaporized._

_"Whoops. Must have slipped." Belladonna grinned before turning serious once more. "What are we going to do?" She growled at Farren." We're going to take our army out for some target practice." He managed to suppress a grin. "Let's go. Give the order. We march at dawn."_

"We're almost ready, sir." said one of the guards." Good...now get some rest... we'll march at dawn." Sean snarled out. The guard scampered off... and Sean sank back into the gloom of his insanity..._It's been,what, 3000 years since our last major battle_? he thought to himself. He smiled and began polishing his swords, finishing the routine cleaning.

_Let's see him beat me_. Was his last happy thought before he sank into the bliss of one of his few dreamless sleeps.

_**End of Part 1**_


	13. Chapter 12,Part 2:A Final Beginning

_**Part 2:A Final Beginning.**_

Dawn found a flat plain outside San Fransico as the battleground of a massive battle. On one side, a mix of angelic forces and Death's desciples hoping to save the world. On the other, demons of all sort were lined up rank and file.

The demons were ready for a blood bath, and grew restless with each passing moment. The Death desciples were silent, but you could tell they were just as eager as the demons.

* * * * * * * * * *

"I'm _not_ happy about doing this, but it seems we have no choice. We need your help to defeat this evil." Annabelle snarled. "I'm not happy about this either, but I need your help just as much." Sean said.

They were in Sean's tent. The alliance between the two was an uneasy one, so both had guards outside the tent. The battle was approaching quickly, and both were stressed over the . The tension in the air of the tent was so tight that, once it snapped, there was no telling what could happen.

The two dogs stared at each other across the table, which was covered with all manner of battle plans, equitment, and a scale model of the battle field. And suddenly, an almost audible _Snap!_ finaly cut the tension.

"You never did really love me, did you?" Sean snarled,glaring at Annabelle. "You know I did! So don't you dare say I didn't!" she snapped back." You could have visited me! You could have come back! You could have done a lot! But you let me believe I would never see you again! How? How could you have done that to me?"

Sean finally snapped. He lunged at Annabelle, tackeling her and pinning her to the ground. He looked her directly in the eyes, and a single tear fell from his eyes. "How?" Before she could respond, Sean kissed her.

It wasn't a long, drawn out kiss. But it was enough to leave both of them lightheaded. Then Sean stood up, said,"Forgive me. That was... uncalled for."and he walked out of the tent, grabbing his swords as he went.

Annabelle sat,stunned, for a whole minute, then shook her head and came back to her senses. She grabbed her sword from where she had left it and half-staggered,half-walked out of the tent._Damn you, you for this..._

* * * * * * * * * *

Annabelle caught up to Sean as they walked out into the middle of the battleground, with Charlie, Sasha,and the rest of the gang close behind her. Dante was the only one with Sean. For once, he couldn't even pretend to be tough. He had even forgotten his gangsta act. _I should've stuck with the others. I'm not cut out for this._ Sean sensed what he was thinking, and said," Dante, go back if you wish. I'm doing this alone."

Dante didn't argue. He walked back, each step bringing back a bit more of the old Dante. Sean watched him go before turning back to the demons. He sighed and began walking once more.

* * * * * * * * * *

Farren, Belladonna, Carface, Killer, Redd, and the rest of their group arrived in the center of the battleground at the same time as Sean's. "Well, it looks as though you hope to stop us, brother!" Farren said icily. "I hadn't. But then I remembered the demons. I had to get help, and so... them." he waved his paw at Annabelle and Charlie.

"So be it,then." Farren said darkly. He then spread his wings and launched into the air. Sean smiled and did the same. Belladonna and Annabelle called out the order, and the two armies charged. Before they clashed, the ground began to shake, and a section of the ground rose into the air.

Sean and Farren faced off on this ground, circling each other. "Its been so long since we last fought, brother. And even longer since we fought together." Farren said, feigning 2 slashes with his swords after a long lunge. Sean dodged easily and aimed a blow at Farren's head with the hilt of one of his swords, which Farren easily avoided.

"Yes. Too long,brother. We could have done much together! But its too late now." Sean said as he readjusted and stretched muscles he hadn't used in a while but now needed once more.

The two lunged and parried a few more times, testing each other's defences. Then Farren and Sean both bellowed,"Enough games!"and the real fight began.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Annabelle charged Belladonna and swung her sword, even as Belladonna swung to block it. The two locked in a titanic struggle to finish their swings,then disengaged and swung again. They continued on like this, neither of the gaining the upper hand.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Charlie was surrounded by demons. He was able to hold his own for a while, but he was tiring quickly. He needed help. Suddenly, a figure swooped in and killed several of the demons." Miss me?" Libby said as she helped Charlie fight his way back to the main army.

* * * * * * * * *

_The battle was not going well. The demons were getting mowed down faster then they could be replenished. This slaughter had to end. "Fall back! Fall back to the forest!" called out one of the four black-cloaked figures standing far back, watching the battle._

_"We said '__**Fall back**__!'!" This time, all four spoke, their voices booming like thunder. This time, they obeyed._

* * * * * * * * * *

Farren heard this order. "Next time, brother._Next time!_" Farren growled and flew away. Sean stood panting for a few seconds, then flew down to his army's base camp.

"Damage report?" He asked one of his officers." Several wounded, but, surprisingly, no deaths or mortal wounds." the officer reported. Sean nodded. "Ok. Your dismissed." The officer saluted and walked away. Sean stabbed a still living demon to kill it, pointedly snarling as he did so.

"I need some time to think." He said out loud,then vanished in a puff of smoke.

_**End of Part Two! What Will Happen Next?**_

...Rofl. Just kidding. Not even I know.


	14. Chapter 12,Part 3:A New Look

_**Part 3**_

"I thought I'd find you here."  
><em><span><strong>Part 3:A New Look And a New Future.<strong>_  
>Sean glanced behind him." Hello, Annabelle." he said as she came to lay down beside him. He then looked back to where he'd been looking moments before.<p>

The valley, far below, was large and picturesque. On the northern side was a large forest, with a river flowing through it from the lake on the southern side. In the middle was a large clearing with a medium sized cabin with a chimney attached in the middle. Around the valley was a mountain range, the mountains around the valley being some of the higher ones. These mountains were capped with snow, turning the completely white on top.

Sean sighed. "I'm sure you can't remember this place. Otherwise, you would tell me."

"I remember. How could I forget?" Annabelle said. They sat together in silence for a moment. "I remember how you used to look. Exactly like me, except all cloud white instead of deadly black."

Annabelle smiled." Except,"she said," for 2 black marks in the center of my chest." She placed a paw over the heart-and-diamond pattern of white on Sean's chest." Just like yours."

Sean smiled and placed a paw around Annabelle, hugging her close." Just like mine." He agreed,and kissed her deeply.

All at once,Annabelle began to transform, turning cloud white and growing larger,beginning to look more like Sean than her former whippet form.

When Sean finnaly ended the kiss, Annabelle had finished her transformation. He smiled. "Welcome back,Bre." 


End file.
